


Midnight Snack

by Your_backyard_friends



Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkwardness, Gift Giving, M/M, Post-it Notes, Seonghwa is there for like a second, THE STRUGGLE, Vampire!San, Vampires, human!yunho, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_backyard_friends/pseuds/Your_backyard_friends
Summary: All Yunho wanted to do was buy some snacks from the corner store, go home, and watch all the Barbie movies. What he didn’t want was to be tackled by a vampire.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarrassing. Tbh, it feels like a fever dream. Bear with me, please.

Yunho was happily skipping home with all the snacks he had bought from the store. He was ready to go back and continue Barbie: Princess Charm School. It was very well past midnight but did that stop him, no. Did he miss the shadow in the corner of the road behind him, absolutely. He was too caught up in his own world singing a song he had heard before he left that he didn’t realize someone was coming up behind him. 

He was tackled to the ground, arms pinned above his head to prevent him from fighting back. He felt a pair of teeth on his neck, mind putting together what was going on. Great, he was going to die because of a vampire and will never be able to see Barbie become a princess. He closes his eyes ready to accept death when he feels the vampire take a gulp.

But the vampire pulled back as fast as he had tackled Yunho. “Gross! Why does your blood taste horrible?” Shocked, Yunho shakes his head, “I don’t know…” He watched as something clicked in the guy on top of him. “Oh fuck, I am SO sorry! I don’t know what overcame me!” The vampire looked very distressed and Yunho felt bad despite nearly dying. “It’s alright, I just,” Yunho never finished his sentence because he felt light headed. “Are you by any chance anemic?” the vampire asked. Yunho can only nod in response, feeling horrible. 

“I’m so so sorry, ah, let me help you back home.” the vampire offered. Now on a normal occasion that would be very sketchy, a stranger asking for your address, but right now (a/n: I forgot how to spell ‘right' D: ) Yunho just wanted to go home and sleep. So he let the stranger hold him up while he walked towards his apartment which was not that far. After successfully getting his keys out, they made their way inside the building. Entering the apartment, Yunho headed straight for the couch and knocked out instantly. The vampire stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do now. 

He had felt absolutely horrible about what had happened and is sure he will spend the rest of the humans life making it up. But right now, he needed to clear his head. He was clearly hungry as he attacked a stranger out of nowhere, so he called his friend. “Hey San, where are you right now?”

“Please don’t get mad at me Seonghwa.”

“What did you do?”

“I… I may or may not have accidentally attacked somebody.”

“Oh wow… uhm… where are you now, I’ll come get you so you can explain.”

“Yeah, I’ll send you the address.” San hung up and quickly sent the address of the poor stranger he had nearly murdered. “What is wrong with me,” he whispered, looking at Yunho’s sleeping form. He must’ve lost track of time because soon Seonghwa was calling him to come down stairs. San took one last look at Yunho before leaving.

-

Yunho woke up the next morning feeling a little better than he was last night. Oh yeah, what even was last night? He looked to see if the vampire was here but he didn’t see anyone. He checked the time to see it was almost 12 but why would he care when he was free today. Yesterday, or today, was really strange and he didn’t even get to finish his Barbie marathon. Sighing, he carried on with his day. 

There wasn’t much to do anyways except for a little cleaning. When he went out to throw away the trash, he felt something by his feet. Looking down, it was a tiny box with a note on it. He cleared his hands before picking it up, so when he did he was a little surprised to see that it was vitamin supplements. He picked up the note to see if it would explain anything. 

‘Hey, I’m really sorry about attacking you. Here are some vitamins, please take care of yourself- San’

Yunho smiled to himself thinking it was adorable that San would leave him a gift. It was a little funny receiving supplements just because he was anemic. Suddenly a thought crossed his head, was San trying to make his blood taste better? He suddenly felt a little wary about the bottle in his hand. Nooo. it can’t be, can it? He shook his head, forget it Yunho, he was just sorry. Leaving the bottle on the table he went back to his bed, ready to complete his neglected Barbie movies marathon. It was just a one time thing anyways.

No.

It was not a one time thing.

It was far from it really.

Two days later, Yunho found a box full of dark green, leafy foods with another note saying that it should help with his anemia. A week later he had received a whole box of beans with a similar note. The same week he received a cookbook with a note wishing he feels better. He was officially concerned when he found a whole box of seafood that looked like it was just bought from the store in the same hour it was dropped off. It had an even strange note saying it would make his blood taste better.

Yunho took the box inside, cuz free food whatever, and fell onto his bed thinking. This San guy is seriously trying to make my blood taste better. Oh my god what the fuck. He’s gonna eat me. He stares up at the ceiling, not sure as to how he should be feeling. On one hand, he learned some great cooking and received free food. On the other hand, there is a vampire trying to feed Yunho to make his blood edible. He had only talked to him- wait. Yunho shoots up, I should just ask him if he is trying to kill me, what a genius Yunho! 

No, he completely forgot that the vampire would kill him he would do it if he were found out.

Yunho carried on with his genius plan, looking for paper and tape, what a great day to be broke. He had finally found some paper and wrote what he needed to, ‘hey, we need to talk so the next time you stop by, knock or wait for me’. Damn Yunho, what a big brainer. He quickly taped it to his door on the outside and went back to bed, deciding to sleep early today so he can wake up early and probably catch a nice conversation with San. 

That sleep paid off really well because sure enough, he had caught San when he went out to get his mail. San was just standing there looking like he was contemplating his decision. “Oh, hi there San, Yunho greeted. “Ah hello…” “Yunho “Oh, hey Yunho.” Congrats Yunho, he just learned your name. “Would you like to come inside?” San just nods. Yunho redirects him to the couch while he himself sits on the floor. “So, why do you keep leaving stuff at my door?” Yunho starts.  
If San were still human, he’d be blushing like crazy, but he wasn’t. So he looks at his lap, unable to meet Yunho’s eyes, “I wanted to apologize but I wasn’t sure if you had forgiven me or not.” 

“... You aren’t trying to make me tasty?”

“Tasty?”

“Yeah, you mentioned something about making my blood healthier so I felt as if you were turning me into lunch.”

“Oh. OH! Oh no, I was just trying to… Did you really feel that way?”

Yunho nods his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Yeah, why didn’t I tell him? “I wasn’t sure how to contact you.” San felt ashamed. He had accidentally made Yunho uncomfortable. “I’m so-” “Lemme stop you right there.” San looks at Yunho confused. “Look, you apologized so many times, and I forgive you. Also, the whole present thing was really sweet. So let’s just forget all of that and start over?”

Yunho seriously hopes that San would just forget all that, he seemed like a really nice guy. “Ah, I can do that,” San replied smiling. “Great, my name is Yunho, nice to meet you.” “My name is San, it is lovely to meet you as well.”

-

“What made you want to give me a bunch of food?”

“Oh, you confirmed you were anemic so I thought getting you a lot of food to help with that would be good. Did you really not like it?”

“Of course I liked it, I probably forgot I even told you that.”

“It’s fine now though.”

“... Someone else gave you that idea.”

“... yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEhehe, why is writing difficult. If only it was this easy to write a research paper. I should feel sorry for Seonghwa but am I? No, not really


End file.
